Short Moments
by Mayple
Summary: Cagalli breaks up with Athrun. They both look back at the times that they shared together while living their lives as always, except now they aren't together anymore. Athrun x Cagalli
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Gundam SEED, and it feels so depressing knowing that I don't.

Summary: Cagalli breaks up with Athrun. How do they both feel?

A/N – words in _italics_ are flashbacks

A line is change of a scene

I usually try to stay away from using symbols, but I just couldn't think of any other way to do it. I don't know why but it's probably just because I'm lazy and it's just easier for me. Less typing... (sweatdrop)

Oh yeah, I also forgot to mention that this is supposed to take place about 2 years after the war. (Shh... pretend Gundam SEED Destiny doesn't exist...)

Short Moments

"_Athrun... it's over between us."_

"...weather is going to be sunny with scattered showers. Now up next..."

Athrun reached his hand and smashed the snooze button. He slowly pushed himself up from the bed feeling awfully heavy. He dreamed about his break up with Cagalli again. Thinking this he fell back onto his bed in a heap, stuffing his head under his pillow. He hadn't seen Cagalli since they had broken up a few days ago. But if he did see her, he had no idea how he would handle it.

* * *

Cagalli found herself on the floor that morning, her back aching. She was always on the floor whenever Athrun wasn't...

She smacked herself in the face and shook her head furiously. Her blonde hair completely messed. She got up off the floor and was about to go back to sleep on the bed when her maids came in to wake her up. They were mildly surprised to see her already awake, but were now somewhat used to it. But that didn't mean that it felt right. Cagalli groaned and ate her breakfast in her room. She had another busy day ahead of her.

A while later, Cagalli had walked downstairs after a raging war against her hair. It seemed that sleeping on the floor in an awkward position had made her hair stick and stay like a wild animal. The right side of her head still had many strands of hair sticking out visibly, while her left side seemed very puffy. She fell back onto the couch in the living room glaring at the ceiling placing all blame for her bad hair day on it.

* * *

It was rare for Athrun to have a day off from work. Today was one of those days but he decided to work anyway. He drove to the military facility where he worked on the drawing up of blueprints, and building whatever needed to be built. He was starting to turn into a hard core workaholic. But he found that it helped lessen the pain. No matter what he did, all he could think about was Cagalli. He missed her.

_Tears formed in her eyes as she screamed, "We hardly ever see each other! How can you even call what we have right now a relationship, Athrun? There just isn't room in our lives for each other."_

_Athrun stared in shock as he listened to Cagalli. His mouth hung slightly opened as he listened, unable to speak._

"_Athrun... it's over between us."_

Athrun pulled into the drive way. At the same time, he saw Cagalli's limo pull in as well. He looked at the limo's tinted windows, unable to see inside. He wondered if Cagalli was looking at him from through there, but quickly pushed that thought away. He looked away from the limo and parked his own car. He got out of his car and entered the building.

* * *

Cagalli looked through her window. She saw Athrun staring right at her. No. He was staring at the window, he couldn't have seen through. It hurt her when she saw him look away so quickly. But even as he looked away, she continued watching him up until he entered the building and out of sight. Cagalli sighed tiredly, she was dreading the upcoming meeting.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as Athrun prepared to leave. He got into his car, opened his window wide for some fresh air and rested his head on the steering wheel. He closed his eyes, listening to his own breathing. He smiled sadly as he looked at the empty passenger seat.

_Athrun parked the car near the edge of a tall cliff, he had promised to show Cagalli the city at night. He turned to wake the sleeping princess sitting beside him. Her face was very peaceful as he watched her sleep. Her blonde hair swayed lightly from the wind blowing through the open window. _

_Athrun examined Cagalli carefully. She was completely relaxed, yet she seemed so tired as well. Athrun smiled and decided against waking Cagalli up and instead placed his ear against her chest and listened to her heart beat. He could feel her chest move up and down as she breathed in and out. He heard every breath that she took and he enjoyed listening to it as well. Athrun soon fell asleep, his head falling onto her lap, while listening to Cagalli's calm breathing. _

* * *

Cagalli was finally able to leave the meeting after countless suffering hours. But the instant she left, she saw Athrun in his car with his head down on the steering wheel. Cagalli walked closer and found out that he had fallen asleep. She looked at him sadly as she remembered a memory from the past.

_Cagalli began to open her eyes as she wondered whether they reached the place Athrun said he'll take her to. He had promised to show her what the city looked like at night from somewhere high up. She was unable to open her eyes since the light was shining right at her._

"_Stupid light..." she thought. Then suddenly her eyes snapped open, it was morning. But before she did anything else, she noticed that Athrun was sleeping on her lap. She stared at him quietly in awe. She smiled as she began to lightly push his blue bangs away from his face. She gently ran her fingers through his hair, enjoying how it felt between her fingers. Athrun's face as he slept made Cagalli's panic from before disappear. She has another meeting that she was supposed to go to, but for the time being she wanted to stay with Athrun just a while longer. Cagalli settled back onto the car seat making herself comfortable once again, and went back to sleep._

Cagalli-sama." Kisaka's voice called out to her and away from the past. Cagalli turned around, taking one last look at Athrun. She ran off towards Kisaka but then suddenly realized something. Cagalli picked up a small stone and threw it at Athrun's head. She saw the stone connect making Athrun wince in pain. She laughed loudly as she ran to her limo.

* * *

Athrun was jerked awake suddenly when a rock had smacked him hard in the head. He fell asleep without even realizing it, and his window was wide open. He heard a very familiar laughter. His eyes opened wide as he saw Cagalli's childish laughing face as she ran to her limo and out of sight. Athrun laughed lightly for the first time in days.

"Cagalli," he said to himself smiling, "maybe there's still a chance for us."

A/N – Yay!!! Chapter 1 is done!!! The end of this chapter seems to end very quickly, suddenly and awkwardly... hmmm... ah well. Just so you all know... I wouldn't really expect an update soon... considering that I've been feeling very very very very VERY lazy recently... so yeah, and I'm sort of busy working on my other story... I'll only update this one when I haf the time, I sort of decided that this story will kinda be like a thing I'll do when I haf lot's and lot's and lot's and lot'sssss of time... anyways, R&R!!! Have a nice day.

EDIT

Yeah... so I ended up editing this chapter to change the flashbacks to italics.

Thank you to all who have reviewed so far. (smiles happily)

Special thanks to Lomiothiel for suggesting putting flashbacks in italics. I was kicking myself for not thinking of it myself. I had spent god knows how long trying to figure out how to put in flashbacks without actually having to write flashback each time and the answer was soooo simple, yet I don't even think of it. (continues kicking herself)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I do own Gundam SEED, somebody shoot me.

Summary: Cagalli breaks up with Athrun. How do they both feel?

A/N – same as before. Words in _italics _are flashbacks and lines are changes in the scene.

And yes, I would like to thank all those that reviewed. So, THANK YOU!!! Love u all!

Short Moments

"_Don't you know how to drive?" Athrun asked Cagalli. She looked over angrily at him._

"_What do you mean don't I know how to drive?" her voice was sharp. "The car is moving, both my hands are on the wheel, I signal when I turn. What more do you want from me?"_

"_What more do I want?" Athrun's face was drained of all colour, his face showed absolute fear. "I agree that the car is moving, both your hands are on the wheel, and that you signal when you turn. But what I want is for you to slow down and drive at a more reasonable speed. This isn't a race track where you go your fastest. What I want is for you to not only have both hands on the wheels, more importantly, have both eyes on the road in front of you. And one more thing I want, besides signalling when you turn, turn when there aren't any cars coming directly at you when it's their green light!" Athrun fell back on to the seat clutching it tightly. _

_Cagalli frowned. "Stop being so picky about such small detail."_

"_Small detail! Those aren't small details! Those are details in which our lives depend on!"_

_Cagalli continued to frown, she took her eyes away from the road to glare at Athrun in which Athrun flinched. "If you're going to be so picky, why don't you just drive?" Cars to their left and right started to honk at them. Cagalli had just run a red light._

_Athrun groaned then screamed at her, "I was, but you begged me to let you drive!" _

_Oblivious to what she had just done, she angrily turned her head back to the road. She then smiled evilly and pressed the gas pedal even more._

Cagalli went out for a drive that morning. Her driving had definitely improved. She went to driving school, and had a proper driver's licence. When she finished her morning drive, Cagalli expected to find Kisaka waiting for her at the front entrance. But to her surprise, some young man that she didn't know stood there instead. She frowned, Kisaka was her personal bodyguard, what the heck was he doing?

Cagalli parked her car, got out and approached the young man. She asked him, "Where's Kisaka?"

The young man smiled and replied, "Kisaka-san has gone off on a one week leave under your orders. My name is Ken Smith, his replacement."

Cagalli felt her face turn red in embarrassment. She forgot that she told Kisaka to go on vacation a few days ago. The poor man was overworking himself in protecting her from every little thing. Cagalli turned away from her temporary bodyguard, Ken Smith, and said, "Of course I knew that. G-good work Ken."

"I am honoured by your praise, Cagalli-sama."

* * *

Athrun sat in his apartment staring at the television blankly. There was absolutely nothing interesting going on in the world. He had gone to work again, but his boss told him to go back home and take a break, he even threatened to fire him if he didn't rest for at least one day.  
  
"#$#%%$"

"_Cagalli!" _

"#$#%#%!#$%&"

_A fine long stream of curses left Cagalli's mouth as she was surrounded by dozens and dozens of different dresses for her to wear for the party that night. She had less then an hour to choose a dress, put it on, have Athrun force make up on to her, and get to the party. Cagalli had run away to Athrun's apartment in hopes of getting away from having to wear a dress. But Kisaka was always a step ahead of her. He knew that she was planning to go directly to Athrun's apartment and not to her own house, so he brought all the dresses to Athrun's. The dozen's of dresses were scattered on the couches, TV, and tables. _

"_Hurry Cagalli, or else we'll be late. Do you want me to pick for you?" Athrun smiled at her innocently, but Cagalli snapped back at him._

"_In your dreams!" However, Athrun paid no attention to her answer. He was already picking up various dresses and examining them. Cagalli gritted her teeth when finally Athrun picked up a dress and threw it at her. _

"_Put that on." He reached down under the couch and started to examine different shoes. After finding a pair that matched the dress he threw those at her too. "Put those on too."_

"_Don't wanna." Cagalli threw the dress and the shoes on the ground and sat on the floor cross legged. Athrun sighed as he looked at the clock that hung on the wall._

"_Cagalli... how about we do it this way. You put on the dress and shoes... and you don't have to wear any make up." _

_She looked up at Athrun defiantly, "Still don't wanna." Athrun sighed again and then decided on a different approach._

_He sat down next to her and said, "Alright then, how about we just forget about the party. I'm sure nobody will notice that the guest of honour isn't even there."_

"_I never said that I wouldn't go."_

"_But even if you do go, people won't believe that you are the guest of honour. You aren't even going to be dressed up, they'll just think that you're some kind of prankster trying to trick them." He moved in closer to Cagalli, wrapping his arms around her waist. Cagalli squirmed, her cheeks flushed slightly. Athrun smiled and leaned his head on her shoulder while pulling her even closer to him. _

_Cagalli's cheeks turned a deeper red. She stammered, "F-fine. A-alright already. I'll, uh, get dressed later. I'm feeling lazy right now." She didn't want to leave Athrun's warm embrace just yet._

_Athrun then whispered into Cagalli's ear. "Would you like me to help you get dressed then?"_

_Cagalli opened her mouth in shock. She stood up angrily pulling Athrun along with her and threw the apartment door open. She pushed Athrun out into the hallway. "I'm capable of dressing myself, Athrun." Her face was red all over as she slammed the door._

_Athrun stood outside in the hallway, trying desperately to muffle his laughter._

* * *

It's been a few days since Cagalli's replacement body guard had come. But no matter what she tried, she just couldn't get used to the guy. She just didn't trust him. Maybe it was the way that he looked at her at times. She could've sworn that this guy was watching her at times that he shouldn't be. Cagalli was sitting down on her bed, the hairs on the back of her neck were tingling. Cagalli could feel that Ken was watching her, but how she didn't know. He was standing outside her door just like Kisaka used to do.

Cagalli stood up from her bed and started pacing her room. She stopped in the middle of the room and looked at the telephone, then at the door. Cagalli walked to phone. She stood over it, hesitating. She looked over her shoulder at the door once more. She bit her lip while she tried to decide on whether to call or not. Finally, she picked up her phone and dialled the number.

A/N – chapter 2 is now done! Woo hoo! (runs around in circles screaming) Anyway, R&R, hope you all enjoyed. Oh yeah, and for the people who actually bother reading author notes, I had suddenly changed my mind about something. Rite now my other fic (New Memories) is on hold since I just decided out of nowhere to finish this one first. I'm planning on only having 3 chapters for this fic, but I have a tendency to over expand and start talking about other stuff. For example, before planning that this fic is going to be 3 chapters, it was originally supposed to be just one! But as I was typing out the 1st chapter, I strayed off on something completely different... Hmm...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED (goes cries in a corner while ppl point and laugh)

Summary: Cagalli breaks up with Athrun. How do they both feel?

A/N – Words in _italics _are flashbacks and lines are changes in the scene. Also, for the flashbacks, I put the name of the person of who is having the flashback in bold. I also put in the words Flashback and End of Flashback. If this makes no sense, then that is ok.

Short Moments

Cagalli listened as the phone rang. One ring. Two rings. Three. "Hello-"

"Athrun!" Cagalli yelled into the phone.

"This is Athrun Zala. I am currently not home right now. Please leave a message." Cagalli frowned as she listened to the recorded message of the answering machine. She listened to the long beep that followed.

Cagalli was about to hang up the phone, but then decided against it. Instead she screamed into the phone, "YOU IDIOT ATHRUN! WHY AREN'T YOU AT HOME!?!?" She turned the phone off and then threw it angrily at the wall. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost midnight.

* * *

Athrun had finally managed to make it back to his apartment. He wasn't happy however, because of a couple of certain people who followed him back. Or rather, he had to bring with him. Following after him were Yzak and Dearka wobbling dangerously. They had suddenly decided to take Athrun out to a singles bar to have him 'hook up' with another girl. Athrun had no idea whether to be grateful that they were worried about him or to be angry that they had forcefully dragged him to the singles bar against his own will.

Athrun was hugging the wall as he tried to make his way to the couch. Athrun, Yzak, and Dearka all collapsed around each other, their heads feeling unusually light. Suddenly, Dearka started laughing like crazy. Soon following after him was Yzak, the two men started rolling on the floor throwing insults at each other, which they seemed to find even more hilarious. Athrun managed to smile lightly as he watched his two friends continue to curse and wrestle each other.

Unlike Yzak and Dearka, when Athrun was drunk he didn't start bursting into fits of laughter. It was also probably since he didn't drink as much as the other two. At the moment he just became even more aware of all the things that he hated in life. The fact that Cagalli and him weren't together anymore stood out more then ever. Athrun groaned as he thought this.

Athrun finally noticed that the room was very quiet. He looked down at the floor to see that both Yzak and Dearka had fallen asleep on top of each other. He smiled lightly at the scene wishing that he had a camera so that he could threaten the two with the picture later on.

**Athrun - Flashback**

_Cagalli was in a fit of giggles as she continued to drown herself in alcohol. Athrun sat beside her drowning himself in alcohol as well. He was crowned with a Christmas wreath on his head, as proof of him being the champion in the drinking contest._

"_Cheersuzacham!" slurred Cagalli. She held up a glass of wine._

"_Cheers!" yelled the rest of the room. They all burst out laughing. For the whole night, they yelled and screamed at whatever. All their minds were completely lost as they all did things that they normally never did. _

_Dearka was busy in a corner with Miriallia, while Yzak was yelling at the fridge. Kira and Lacus were pointing at each others faults and laughing._

_Cagalli was hugging Athrun with all her might, laughing into his chest. Soon after, the two were sprawled on the floor all over each other. A while after they had managed to make it to one of the rooms where Athrun was quick to pin Cagalli down onto the bed._

_Cagalli giggled as Athrun slowly placed gentle kisses down her neck. The blonde girl ran her hands through his hair, she grabbed his head and pulled him up so that their lips met. The kiss deepened, their tongues met in a furious battle. Athrun's hands began to move down to Cagalli's blouse. He quickly unbuttoned it and threw it out of the way. Following the blouse was his own shirt. _

_Athrun kneeled over Cagalli whose fingers traced his chest. Athrun brought his lips down onto Cagalli's slowly and gently. _

**End of Flashback**

Chuckling to himself, the blue haired Coordinator lay on the couch. He remembered that the morning was like hell. He remembered when Cagalli had realized what they'd done, she threw a temper tantrum. She woke everyone up and then they all gathered in the room and saw them in bed together.

Athrun smiled at the memory thinking how strange that the first time he had done it with Cagalli was when they were both completely drunk. Since that day he had vowed to never get himself drunk again, and especially to never go to anymore of Dearka's parties. In the end, he never kept that promise to himself, or else he wouldn't be feeling miserably drunk on the couch at that very moment.

* * *

Cagalli lay on her bed staring intensely at the digital clock on the table beside her. She was staring at the clock for about one hour and still she waited for Athrun to call her back.

"Wait a minute," she said to herself, "why am I waiting for him to call me back for? After all... I did yell at him, but I didn't tell him to call me back. But isn't it normal to call a person back especially if they yell at you?" She rolled onto her back and tried to go to sleep. After a few minutes she rolled over onto her face, but it became uncomfortable so she rolled onto her back again. She slowly opened one of her eyes to look at the clock but mentally slapped herself and rolled over again in her bed. Cagalli was going crazy, she grabbed at her hair, and rummaged her hand through it in frustration. She thrashed on the bed and finally fell off of it.

Cagalli found herself in a big heap on the floor. She sat up quickly and glared at the clock once again.

Silently she muttered to herself. "Why the hell should I care about that idiot? He's probably out somewhere getting it on with some other girl." Cagalli blushed angrily, "N-not that I care or anything. It's just... not... what he should be doing. Yep. That's right." She nodded to herself, the room was dead silent when Cagalli smacked herself on the forehead, "Why the hell am I talking to myself?"

At that moment Cagalli noticed that the clock wasn't showing the time anymore. Also, the room had become pitch black, the street lights were off as well.

Cagalli frowned, "Now it's a black out?" She also realized that with the power out, she couldn't afford to sleep since the security system wouldn't be working. If somebody were to break into her house, she had to be able to either run or beat the crap out the person if possible. Cagalli sat back onto her bed now feeling very drowsy. Without the clock distracting her, she had nothing to keep her awake.

Once again, she began to mutter to herself, "It's not like I'm scared or anything... I'm not. I'm just... not used to it... that's all. Besides, Ken should be standing guard just outside the door. And if Ken is asleep, then some other guard is probably standing there." Cagalli pulled the blanket more tightly around her, the fact that Ken was probably standing on the other side of the door did not make her feel any safer. Now she desperately just wanted to go to sleep without any worries. About a few months ago, a blackout like this had happened before...

**Cagalli – Flashback**

_Cagalli tried to sleep but found that she couldn't. Although Kisaka was standing guard outside her door, she just couldn't sleep. Even if it was probably only a hoax, the letter threatening her a few days before was bothering her. She couldn't help but think 'What if it wasn't a hoax. What if whoever wrote that letter cut off the power so they could attack me.' _

_Cagalli pulled the blanket over her head, her eyes were still wide open as she listened to the empty silence. All around her, there was not a single sound. Cagalli began to feel more and more nervous in the large silent room. When there came a light, soft knocking on the door, Cagalli screamed loudly and covered her ears. The door slammed open, and Cagalli heard the sound of someone rushing to her._

"_Cagalli, are you alright." Cagalli looked up into a pair of emerald green eyes. Athrun placed his hand on her shoulder, he looked at her worriedly. _

"_Athrun?" asked Cagalli, her voice was shaky. "W-what are you doing here?"_

"_Kisaka asked me to come." Athrun looked around the room, apparently trying to find something. He returned his attention to the blonde girl in front of him. "But, are you alright? Why did you scream? Are you hurt?" _

"_No..." Cagalli turned away from Athrun's intense gaze. She heard him sigh in relief._

"_Thank god. I thought that something might've happened to you. You shouldn't scare me like that, Cagalli. Nightmare?"_

"_Nightmare? Hell no!" Cagalli screamed back. "It's your fault that I screamed. You come right in the middle of the night and just knock on my door. Who wouldn't be scared?!"_

"_My fault?" he was not capable of saying anything other then that. _

"_Yes, you!"_

_Athrun's mouth hung open in shock. He turned around so that his back faced Cagalli. Cagalli soon began to hear his muffled laughter. "Why are you laughing?!" She grabbed Athrun and turned him around. His laughter filled the room as Cagalli was on the verge of beating the Coordinator's head in._

_After calming himself down, Athrun asked Cagalli with a playful smile, "If you're feeling scared, would you like me to sleep with you tonight?"_

_Cagalli threw her pillow at Athrun, who caught it. Her teeth were barred angrily, but even in the faint moonlight Athrun was able to see that her cheeks were burning crimson. "W-who said I was scared?!"_

_Athrun threw the pillow down onto the bed next to the many other pillows. He climbed onto the bed and circled his arms around Cagalli's waist. "You did," he stated simply. He pushed Cagalli down onto the bed with him so that they lay side by side. Cagalli couldn't help but snuggle closer to him, she looked into his eyes, her face singed red. Athrun's body had such a nice warmth that made her want to stay in his arms._

"_Now go to sleep." Athrun demanded. "I'll stay awake, since I'm supposed be guarding you while Kisaka gets his own sleep."_

"_Then shouldn't you be outside my door?" she whispered. She could feel her eyelids begin to droop. _

"_What would you prefer? Outside your door so that you can't sleep, or here with you in bed so that you can sleep?"_

_Cagalli thought about it for a second before replying, "Good point." She felt Athrun wrap his arms around her more tightly as she finally slept._

**End of Flashback**

Cagalli felt hot tears running down her cheeks. She wiped them away, rubbing at her eyes. She sniffed lightly as she sat alone on her large bed, hugging her own knees.

A/N – Wow, is it me, or are my chapters just getting longer and longer? Anywayz, how did this fic become so long? At the rate I'm going, it'll take at least a couple more chapters if I start compressing it. And OMG, the flashbacks are getting longer as well. By the way, sorry if the characters are very out of character (OOC), especially when they were drunk... hmm... I wouldn't really know how it feels like to be drunk since I don't even drink.

So... I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please R&R. Feel free to leave any suggestions that may help me write better in any way, I would really appreciate that.

Yes, and just for the hell of it, I decided to reply to ppl's reviews from the last chapter! I must enjoy my last week of freedom before school starts... sniff (goes to the corner and cries again)

Thanks to...

**Lomiothiel-YzaknNicol fangirl** – make Ken the bad guy, and have Athrun be the hero... uhh... cough cough... (looks the other way while whistling)

**Miriallia Elthman **– will Athrun get jealous indeed... hmm... that's something to think about...

**PreciousRose **–did you listen to the song "Precious Rose"? To me, it doesn't even sound like Cagalli's singing it. And don't we all wanna see Cagalli in a dress?

**cagalliathrun **–if you noticed, I changed the way I do flashbacks a bit. Now whoever is having the flashback will have their name put right before it. Hope it's less confusing now! And if it isn't, just tell me and I'll see what I could do.

**Princess Paine of Darkness** – Athrun or Kisaka... well, that question is already answered now. YAY!

**Kitti3g0Me0w** – Athrun and Cagalli is my favourite couple on Gundam SEED too!

**Keirin-Sama** - ??? I just don't get what's wrong with the name Ken. But, to each their own right?

**Blue Savage** – perverted thoughts? Perverted thoughts! OMG! PERVERTED THOUGHTS!!!

**Kichi-chan** – Cagalli depends on Athrun too much doesn't she... hmm...

And if I missed anybody, uhh... thanks for reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own Gundam SEED? Are you kidding me? Of course I don't own it!

A/N – same as the last chapters format, _italics_ are flashbacks and a line is a change in scene. Thank you for all your reviews, and I am proud to say that I have received my first ever flame! It made me so happy that I even wrote a nice reply at the bottom of the fic, which I got a bit carried away in my excitement. I may have also been a bit too rude. But ah well!

Short Moments

**Athrun - Flashback**

_She pulled the hat down nervously, trying to get it to cover as much of her face as possible. Quickly she tried to shove her strands of blonde hair into the hat so that it wouldn't show. The park was filled with all sorts of people, the elderly, children, suspicious looking people... and couples. Her eyes darted from side to side in search of a certain someone as she still continued to try and hide her hair._

_All her attempts in trying to hide her hair however, was rendered useless when someone from behind pulled off the hat. She quickly turned around to see that her hat was now sitting on top a head of blue. "Why'd you do that for?" she pouted._

"_You're making yourself look more suspicious by trying to hide so much, Cagalli." Athrun smiled as he looked down at the girl who still looked at him angrily. It was their first official date since the end of the war. They had both been busy ever since, and now that they had finally had a day off, Athrun had decided to take Cagalli out on a date._

_Cagalli grabbed the hat off his head and stuffed it back onto her own head. "I'm not suspicious."_

"_That is true. You're suspiciously noticeable in a large crowd." Cagalli glared at him once again. Athrun continued, "How do you think that I found you in such a large place filled with so many people? This isn't where we were supposed to meet anyways. We were supposed to meet outside the park, not inside."_

_Cagalli opened her mouth to snap back at him but found that she couldn't think of anything to say. Instead, she walked away from him saying, "You're psychic."_

"_Psychic?" Athrun laughed lightly, "It doesn't take a psychic to find you. The first thing I noticed in here was a young girl sitting all alone in the corner of the park, pulling her hat lower and lower onto her face, while furiously shoving her blonde hair into the hat for some unknown reason."_

_Once again Cagalli tried to yell back at him, but found that there was nothing for her to say. She continued walking away as Athrun followed her closely behind. _

_Athrun watched as Cagalli kept looking forward. He could tell that she was now purposely trying to ignore him. He sighed. For a first date, he was hoping that it would work out better. He knew that he shouldn't have teased her, but the way she was acting was just too inviting that he had to. The consequence of teasing Cagalli was having her ignore him._

_He walked a bit quicker so that he now was walking side by side with Cagalli. Carefully he took her hand in his and held it gently, but firm enough that she couldn't pull away. _

_Cagalli felt his hand grab onto hers. She turned her head and ended up staring straight into Athrun's green eyes. His face held his soft smile as Cagalli felt her face flush and tried to pull her hand away. His hand was warm and comforting but Cagalli, being her stubborn self, didn't want to admit it. After a few attempts of trying to pry her hand away, she finally gave in knowing that it was impossible to separate their hands. Her face was still flushed. Even though she tried desperately to look anywhere except Athrun, she could still feel his eyes watching her. Also, his warm hand never let go of hers even once that whole day._

**End of Flashback**

Athrun noticed a flashing red light out of the corner of his eyes. He slid off the couch groggily and made his way towards it. Lazily he pushed the button on the answering machine.

"You have 2 messages."

"Hey Athrun!" Kira's voice came out of the speaker, "We- uh... I mean, I didn't think you would know that I was... uh... going to throw a surprise party for yo-, I mean for Cagalli! I-I mean throw... er... never mind that. I meant that we were going to hang out tomorrow. Maybe we should go over to Cagalli's..."

"Kira!" a voice hissed in the background.

"N-no, I, uh... Let's hang up today! I mean, hand on tomorrow!"

"Kira!!!" the voice hissed again. "It's hang out tomorrow! Can't you follow a script!"

"S-sorry... I mean, not to you Athrun! To, uh... nobody! Sorry to me! Well... anyways, let's hang out tomorrow. Not because I'm planning anything, just because I want to. I'm not planning anything to get you and Cagalli to get together or anyth-"

The message stopped. Athrun wasn't really surprised as to why it was cut short. He sighed but couldn't help a form a grateful smile. Kira screwed up big time during that one message. Now Athrun knew that Kira was planning to get him and Cagalli together again. But if he and Cagalli were to get together again, he would rather do it on his own. The last thing he ever wanted to do was pressure Cagalli into being with him, not like it would make a difference anyway. Athrun was suddenly snapped away violently from his thoughts.

"YOU IDIOT ATHRUN! WHY AREN'T YOU AT HOME!?!?"

"C-Cagalli!" he moved closer to the answering machine as he heard the familiar yell. Although there was nothing after that, Athrun continued to gawk at the machine in wonder. He stared at the phone for a few seconds making his decision. Quickly he snatched at his telephone and punched in Cagalli's number. He listened to the ringing, but nobody picked up. It was no surprise since it was already two in the morning. But Athrun sat stubbornly. He listened intently to the continuous ringing.

* * *

Cagalli had dozed off at some time that she didn't know. A light knock came at the door waking her. Her head shot up in realization that she had left herself completely defenceless that whole time. Slowly, she got up from her bed and picked up the gun that was in the drawer. She gulped as she made her way towards the door and moved her hand to the knob. But as her hand made contact with it, she felt it turn on its own. In her shock, Cagalli jumped back aiming her gun towards the door. Her breaths were short and sharp as she stared fixedly at the door. Cagalli felt her heart beating wildly as the door began to open. Before she knew it, there was a sharp pain on the back of her neck and everything faded to black.

* * *

After a countless amount of ringing, Athrun started to feel a bit discouraged. But he had decided that he had to talk to Cagalli, especially after she yelled at him. He had worried all his friends, he believed that his feelings on losing Cagalli would go unnoticed by those around him. But they all noticed, and were trying to help him in each their own ways. Kira and the others that were at his house were definitely plotting something. Dearka and Yzak had taken him out to have some fun in his life. Finally Athrun slammed down the phone and got up steadily, forgetting and leaving behind his half drunkenness. He left his apartment swiftly, and headed to his destination.

* * *

**Cagalli – Flashback**

_She lay on her bed unable to get up. Her maids had also forbid her from getting up. _

"_Stupid fever..." she muttered._

_She tried to get up once again but her arms felt too weak that it made her feel like it was pointless to even try. Stubbornly, she tried anyway, again and again. Sitting still in one spot for the whole day was enough to drive her crazy. _

_The maids came into the room to deliver Cagalli her lunch and medicine._

"_It's your fault that you're in bed with that fever. If you had only worn your jacket like we told you to, you would be up and running about," said one of the maids._

_Cagalli glared at the two maids. "Since when did I have or even wear pink frilly coats?"_

"_Your other jacket was being washed at the time."_

"_And so were my other four jackets?"_

"_Yes." _

_They helped Cagalli sit up on her bed so that she could eat, then left the room. "Liars." Cagalli said under her breath._

_As Cagalli played with her food, Athrun popped through the door. _

"_How're you feeling?" he asked while sitting down beside her on the bed._

_She took a deep breath and yelled into Athrun's ear as loud as the fever allowed her to. "I wanna hit somebody. I wanna scream. I wanna do anything except for sitting here in this stupid bed wasting my stupid life away because I get a stupid fever because I didn't wear a stupid jacket with stupid pink frills." Cagalli soon regretted doing that. She began to cough loudly, and caused her throat even more pain._

_Athrun rubbed at his ears but looked amused at the same time. With a smile he picked up Cagalli's spoon and held it to her mouth. "Say AH." _

"_Ah? What are you doing Athrun?" she looked back and forth between the spoon and Athrun suspiciously. "Well? Answer me A-" she was cut short as the spoon was jammed into her mouth. "Mmph!"_

_Athrun laughed loudly as Cagalli swallowed the food. She was ready to kill. She tried to punch him on the arm but Athrun caught it easily. Too easily. "Are?"_

_Athrun smiled at her, "With a fever, I'm surprised you still have this much energy. You really are weird." He pushed her down on to the bed and tucked her in. "Sleep and make sure you're better in the morning." He jumped back onto the bed and stroked her hair._

"_What are you doing? Don't you have to go back to work?" asked Cagalli._

"_Just go to sleep. I want to make sure that you'll be alright first."_

_Cagalli didn't know when she fell asleep, but when she woke up Athrun had already left. She looked sadly at the spot that Athrun sat. "I should've stayed awake longer."_

**End of Flashback**

Even though she was still unconscious Cagalli knew that her body was feeling unusually warm. She could feel that her face was flushed, and that she was feeling extremely weak. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw the blurred figures of two men standing over her. They were saying something but it all sounded muffled.

Her head was pounding painfully as she realized that she was laying on the floor all bound up. Her hands were tied together behind her back, and her legs were tied to one end of the bed's leg. They hadn't taped or stuffed her mouth with anything, but even without it, Cagalli felt too weak to even say a word.

After a few more dizzying seconds, her hearing became less and less muffled. She realized now that the two men were arguing but she was unable to make out what was being said. They began to attack each other, finally ending in them each drawing their guns. The two men shot at each other, the sound rumbled in the room. One man fell dead onto the ground, his dark blood seeping into the carpet. The other man approached Cagalli slowly, his weapon set firmly and dangerously in his hand.

A/N – woohoo, chapter done! Most of it was a flashback, but ah well... It also kinda doesn't really make sense meh... I was also thinking, what is angst? My friend had told me that my story is like that, but I have no idea what it is since she couldn't explain it to me. Anybody mind telling me? I would really like to know what it is. Thanks!

And thanks for reviewing to...

**Keirin-Sama** – don't worry, I also don't like all those dolls like Barbie and Ken. Especially Barbie, really what the heck is she? She's a doctor, a nurse, a veterinarian, a babysitter, and what ever else a person could think of. OMG she's everything! Freakiness!

**Miriallia Elthman** – does the black out have anything to do with Ken? Maybe, maybe not. You'll find out next chapter, hopefully, if I don't go off course again.

**PreciousRose** – I don't know, I think that the song is sung by Cagalli's voice actress... hmm... ah well, I wanna hear Athrun sing, but his voice actor never ever ever ever sings!

**Kichi-chan **– cool! Go Athrun and Cagalli! You guys own the world! Woohoo!

**Blue Savage** – Perverted thoughts!!! (starts singing) hehe, I know you're just joking! (giggles evilly)

**Lomiothiel-YzaknNicol fangirl** – it is so much easier to just copy and paste your name. Blackmail is the way of life! Yup yup... Anywayz, Cagalli and Athrun belong together, so basically... cough...

**Cookie6** – I love Athrun and Cagalli as a pair as well! They're just perfect!

**Princess Paine of Darkness** – it's also so much easier to copy and paste your name as well. Have no fear, I'm Athrun and Cagalli obsessed, so they will definitely, without a doubt, absolutely... can't think of anymore synonyms... end up together! If I give them a sad ending, I'll jump off a cliff.

**black-thief** – cute? Really? Ok, if you say so! (smiles happily)

**stacey** – thanks to you too! (gives ZAFT salute as well)

**cherrisakura** – Yes! Cagalli belongs to Athrun! I like the way you think!

and thank you to all those that read this fic, whether you like it or not! And if I missed anybody I say thanks to you to.

And finally, to...

**Amethyst Stars – **I hope you don't mind, but I'm a very sarcastic person. I love going against people and whatever they say, I find it rather fun actually.

So, basically, wow! I feel so honoured to have my first flame! I just have a few things to say if you are actually reading this. However, if you really hated this fic that much, you probably wouldn't unless you come back to flame me some more.

What kind of fic is this? It's a fic about Athrun and Cagalli obviously!

When you wrote "you people" who are you referring to? Me and who else? If you meant the other reviewers, I would prefer it if you didn't insult them. Go ahead and flame me all you want. I could really care less. And if you meant other people who write things similar to what I write, then all I can say is "open you mind cause yours is closed.

Nothing is ever impossible, especially when you are writing". Open your mind a bit, don't ever say that an event is impossible. Cause you never know, anything can happen in life. And when a person writes something, it can be whatever the hell they want it to be. An imagination is limited only if the person thinks that it is limited.

Now, flirtatious blond tomboys and pink haired prostitutes. Hmm... so basically you just mean Cagalli and Lacus? About Cagalli, let me just ask, is there anything wrong with flirting with the man that you love? Really, is that really so wrong? Is she supposed to be hard assed and not give a damn about Athrun? Cause that'll be just so sad. Poor Athrun.

And for Lacus, since when did I make her into a prostitute? If it's in there, then even I

didn't know about it either! Woah! I really don't remember making her and Kira screw each other because Lacus was a prostitute.

And uh... I don't know if it's just the way I phrase things, or the way you interpret them, but where did I ever put that Cagalli and Lacus go around sleeping with every guy they meet? Am I somehow making them out to be sluts or something?

And I have realized that you have a great obsession with Yzak. He is one of my favourite characters, although you probably like him a lot more then I do. I actually never knew that Yzak hated the world, and I find it great that you hate me. Would you be flattered if I told you that I hate you too? Congratulations, you are the first person in my whole life to ever say that they hate me! Feel proud! And I also believe that it is very possible for Yzak to get drunk. And yes I do know that he considers Athrun as his rival. But that doesn't mean that they can't become good friends does it? It is so very possible for these two to be friends.

Now to finish this off, I do know that I am disgustingly pathetic, but more you than me. I won't delete this freaky thing, so unfortunately, you just got to put up with it. Also, I'm already lost, where in the world am I? Oh yes, and one more thing. I happened to notice that the day that you registered with as Amethyst Stars, is also the same day that I received your review. You also have no fics of your own, no favourite stories or authors. And I don't believe that you have left a review for any other fic in the Gundam SEED section. If you did, I wonder if it was also a flame. Is it possible that the reason you registered with was to flame me? Cause if it was, I feel so very honoured that you would take your own time to do that.

Thank you and have a wonderful day.

PS. If you ever write a fic of your own for Gundam SEED, I will be more than thrilled to see how it turns out. Will it be everything that mine isn't, or will it be proof of you being a hypocritical idiot? Or maybe you don't have an imagination so you can't even write anything. Or maybe you can write so amazingly well. Who knows. To each their own.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED!!! (laughs with tears streaming out of eyes)

A/N – A line is a change in scene. OMG no flashbacks!!!

Short Moments

Cagalli watched the man's dark figure approach her menacingly. Her eyes were drooping and her head throbbed painfully as she lay on the floor, unable to move. The black shape of a cell phone dropped down from the man's hand. Cagalli looked up at the man who glared at her wickedly, half his face covered in shadow. She began to feel more faint again as the man raised the gun to point it at her. Finally she succumbed to the weight of her eyelids. The last things Cagalli heard when her eyes closed were the sounds of slamming and a gunshot ringing throughout the room.

* * *

The sunlight was shining right at her closed eyes through the window. Grumbling she stuffed her head under the pillow. She mumbled from under her pillow, "Close the curtains..." She rolled over on the bed and continued on sleeping. After a few seconds she pulled her head out from under the pillow, many strands of her blonde hair stuck up in every direction. She noticed that she wasn't wearing her own clothing, but was instead dressed in a sort of plain gown at which she frowned at. Her mind was still not quite working yet.

"Where am I?" she asked out loud to no one.

Cagalli looked around at the well kept room. There was a needle stuck in her arm which was attached to the bag of dripping liquid. Cagalli stifled a yawn as she continued to look around the room. She looked out the window where the sun shone proudly.

"Hospital?" she asked to no one again.

She tried to keep back another yawn, but failed. She stretched her arm up and bent her neck back as she yawned.

"Ow!" Cagalli reached up to touch the back of her neck. She pressed at it and flinched in pain again. It appeared to be bruised up.

Before she could get her mind working properly, in walked a young man with chestnut hair. With a surprised look on his face, which soon turned into a smile, he sat down on a chair by her bed that she didn't notice before.

"Finally awake, Cagalli?" Kira looked at the ORB princess closely, "Actually, judging by the way you look right now, you don't seem to be awake yet."

Cagalli nodded her head once still feeling very groggy. She felt like there was something wrong with the current situation but just couldn't put a finger on it. Finally it hit her. Grabbing Kira by the collar violently she pulled him so that they were face to face. She whispered dangerously, "What happened yesterday night? Why the hell am I in the hospital?"

Kira looked straight into her brown eyes full of anger. He stuttered back, "W-well... uhh... we saved you?"

Laughing nervously he tried to pry Cagalli's hand off his collar. Instead Cagalli just grabbed it harder pulling him even closer. This time she screamed, "What the hell happened?!"

Before Kira could reply, the door opened to reveal Ssigh, Miriallia, and Lacus who held two bouquets of flowers. "Ara?" Lacus looked at Cagalli and Kira confused. Kira's face lit up as he saw the pink haired songstress.

"Lacus!" he croaked through Cagalli's rough hold on him. "Help..."

Cagalli glared at him, and then threw him down onto the chair roughly. In a calm, polite manner that Kira did not know was possible for Cagalli, she asked, "Will you please tell me what happened last night."

Kira's mouth hung open in shock as he stared at the blonde princess. Ssigh and Milly could also only stare in complete and utter shock while Lacus tilted her head with a look of mild surprise on her face, dropping the two bouquets of flowers on the ground. After a few awkward seconds of silence, Cagalli held up her fist threateningly at Kira who finally managed to squeak, "Ok."

Sitting back on the hospital bed in a comfortable position, Cagalli glared at Kira waiting for an explanation for last night's event. Calming himself down Kira began his story.

"Well, where should I start? First, I called Ath... I mean, I called a friend of mine, but he wasn't home so I left him a message instead."

Cagalli snapped back angrily, "How the heck does calling a friend of yours and leaving him a message have anything to do with what happened to me last night? I want to know who the hell those two guys were and why I'm sitting in this hospital alive and not in some dumb ass morgue!"

Kira flinched but continued on, "Well... it does have some significance... you see... uhh, how should I put this? The message I left for my friend... uhh... had a problem with it apparently, so... we had to have a change in plans." Milly and Ssigh nodded their heads in agreement at this.

"Change in plans?" Cagalli asked suspiciously.

"Well... yeah, change in plans," Kira laughed nervously as he tried to avoid Cagalli's question, "So, we had a change in plans!"

"Explain what the 'change in plans' were."

"Well, that doesn't really mat-"

"Yes it does!" Cagalli screamed back, everybody in the room flinched, "If this explanation of yours has anything to do with what happened last night, the only thing I could think that's possible for your 'change in plans' is maybe you all changed your plans on how to kill me!" Breathing heavily, Cagalli continued on, "So now you're all trying to kill me. That's just great! Amazing! Fantastic!" She whipped her pillow at Kira hitting him squarely on the face.

"N-no! Of course not!" Kira retaliated as he recovered from the hit. "Why would we want to kill you for?"

"Then why the heck do you keep talking about this 'change in plans' thing, and you don't even tell me what it is. You make it sound like some kind of grand scheme which involves assassinating me."

This time Ssigh replied, "Our change in plans was to kidnap you."

Cagalli shot a look of death at Ssigh. "Kidnap..."

Ssigh continued on with his explanation, "You see, Kira wanted to get you and his friend together so he asked Lacus, Milly and I to help. The plan was to invite the two of you out so that you could go on a sort of blind date... without knowing that you're going on a date."

"Who were you guys planning to make me go out with?"

Ignoring her question, Ssigh went on, "But Kira messed... uh... I mean, he said something incorrect to his friend. So now his friend knew that we were planning to invite him to go meet you. So now that Kira's friend knew what we were planning we had to change the plans."

"Who-"

"The easiest way to get you two together was to do it by force. But since we can't force Kira's friend who would be too difficult to subdue by force, we decided to kidnap you and hide you in Milly's house."

"I don't care about that anymore, I just want to know who-"

"So in the end, instead of letting the two of you meet in a nice romantic setting such as an isolated park with all accommodations necessary, we settled on locking the two of you in a room together."

Cagalli smiled sweetly at Kira, "May I have my pillow back please?"

Kira held it up for her carefully. Grabbing it, she motioned for Sigh to come over. He did not budge from his spot. "Oh don't worry," said Cagalli, "I'm not going to hit you with the pillow." She set the pillow onto the back of the bed and lay on it comfortably.

Ssigh walked over to her bed and Cagalli signalled for him to come closer. He bent his head lower and lower until she finally stopped signalling to him. Cagalli took a deep and screamed at the top of her lungs, "WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!!!!!!"

Ssigh jumped back, rubbing his ear in pain. Cagalli shot a glance at Kira who looked away. She turned towards Milly who stared at her feet. Finally she looked at Lacus who simply smiled back at her. "Well?" she asked aloud, "Isn't anyone going to tell me?"

"Well anyways..." Milly began, "About an hour or two after Kira called his... uh... friend, we went to your house."

"Hello!!! How about my question?" Cagalli grinded her teeth dangerously. "And look at the person when you talk."

"No. It's ok. I'm fine with looking at the floor," Milly squeaked.

"I said-"

"So!" Kira cut in abruptly, "When we went to your house, we noticed that the whole street had no power. Then we saw a black car drive by and stop right by your house. We all hid in the bushes to see what was going on. Someone got out of the car and he was holding a gun."

"Then Kira got scared and attacked the man," said Lacus with a sweet smile.

"I wasn't scared! It was just reflex," Kira retaliated. "Well, after that we threatened the man to tell us what he was planning to do, especially since he was right outside your house, Cagalli.

"The man never did tell us what he was planning. When we realized that he wouldn't talk, we got scared that there may have been others as well. So, we climbed up to the deck that connects to your room. We had to break door down so we could get in... sorry..." Kira trailed off.

"Then what happened?" Cagalli asked.

"Whatever happened in there we don't know either. By the time we got there, everything was already finished up."

Cagalli looked at Kira confused, "What do you mean 'already finished up'."

"Well when we finally got into the room, one man was dead on the floor, and the three of you were unconscious."

"Would you stop doing that?" Cagalli glared at Kira once again.

"Stop doing what?"

"Leaving me in suspense. Making me ask questions because you never explain everything."

"What did I do this time?"

Cagalli smacked her pillow against the side of Kira's head. "Three."

Rubbing his head Kira walked to the far wall to get as far away from Cagalli as possible. When he reached the wall he muttered, "Three what?"

"The three people unconscious. I was out cold. But who were the other two?"

"Oh," said Kira, "that would be the other guy who tried to attack you, and... uhh..."

"Uhh? Why do you keep irritating me? Is there something stuck in your brain Kira? Would you like me to help you get it out? Just pass me something blunt and hard and I'll crack open your head for you to get whatever it is that's stuck in your brain out."

"N-no thanks..." Kira started to back towards the door, he looked over to his side and his eyes widened in surprise. "You were awake?"

"Huh?" Cagalli now believed that Kira had lost his mind. But then she noticed that he wasn't talking to her, but to the person who was also in the room on the other bed. Cagalli never realized or thought about anybody else being there since the curtain was blocking the view. "Who's there?" she asked.

Kira pushed the curtains to the side to reveal a certain blue haired, green eyed Coordinator. Cagalli's mouth hung wide open in shock at the sight of Athrun sitting up on the bed. "A-Athrun! Wh- but, but then... what?"

"The other unconscious person was Athrun," said Lacus. Athrun flinched at the words. He looked down angrily at his tightly clenched hands. Lacus turned to Athrun and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"..." Athrun continued to look down angrily. Cagalli saw that his teeth were clenched tightly as well.

Kira walked over to Athrun and placed his hand on his forehead. "Did you even get any sleep? The fever won't just disappear if you don't get any decent sleep. Were you awake all night?" Athrun nodded slightly.

Cagalli watched Athrun worriedly. She was still confused about everything that had happened. She admitted that the events last night was scary, but seeing Athrun so angry like he was at the moment scared her more than anything else.

Very slowly, Athrun took a deep breath in and out. Everybody watched in silence as Athrun continued the calming routine. Finally when his anger disappeared, he asked in a quiet voice, "Would you like to know the rest about what happened last night?"

Kira, Milly, Lacus and Ssigh all looked at Athrun. Smiling, Lacus picked up the two bouquets of flowers from the floor and placed one by Cagalli's table and then the other on Athrun's table. After this action she left the room. In an unspoken understanding, Kira, Milly and Ssigh followed after her. The door was shut quietly as Athrun and Cagalli were left in the room together, alone.

The two sat alone in silence. Cagalli continued to stare at Athrun. Athrun, however, did not turn to face her. He looked at the wall as he asked again, "Would you like to know, Cagalli?"

Another awkward silence filled the air as Cagalli thought on how to answer. After what seemed like hours she finally replied, "Yes."

A/N – Woah, that took forever for me to write. School's been keeping me busy, so much homework!!! Somebody shoot me right now! So sorry that it took me about a month to update (and this chapter wasn't even that interesting). Anywayz, I should be resting right now since I have a cold, yet here I am. I'mfeeling too tired to rant now so I'll just stop thinking.

The only thing I want to write is how disappointed I am that I've never seen a trace of Amethyst Stars after she left that one review. I really am starting to believe that she only registered with Fanfiction .net for the purpose of flaming me. So, special thanks to the reviewers (im too tired to write any replies, sorry).

**Cookie6**

**Kitti3g0Me0w**

**Cyberwing**

**Lomiothiel-YzaknNicol fangirl**

**Doctor Kiba**

**Kichi-chan **

**Keirin-Sama**

**PreciousRose **

**black-thief**

**Angela**

**cherrisakura**

**jbramx2**

**euterpe **

**cream soad**

**cherri-chan**

And thank you to everybody else that read and/or reviewed this story (whether you liked it or not, I dunno)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not not not own Gundam SEED.

A/N – OMG!!! I don't even know what to say except... what the heck is wrong with me? Read and see if you can find any similarities that Athrun has with Kira. And if you can't find any... then I dunno. Also, I basically outlined what happened in Cagalli's house in a letter hoping that it'll make things less confusing. Enjoy!

Short Moments

Cagalli's reply hung in the air. Athrun turned toward her but avoided her gaze. He closed his eyes and hung his head down as he spoke, "I was on the way to your house," his voice was barely audible but Cagalli listened intently to every word, "the street was pitch black. When I reached your house I knocked on the door, but nobody answered. A bit after, I decided to try and find another way in. But, when I was about to search I noticed that the window was wide open as if someone had already gone through it."

Cagalli watched Athrun as he spoke. Her ears strained desperately to hear Athrun's story. She watched him intently, drawn to the story of the events last night.

Athrun continued on with his story, "I doubted that a window in your house would just be left open intentionally, so I thought that someone must have broken in. I went through it as well. Just when I got in... I... heard a gun being shot. I didn't know where, but I knew that it was definitely somewhere upstairs. The next thing I knew... I was running to your room.

"I ran down the hall until I finally reached your room. The first thing I noticed was that there wasn't a guard standing outside your door. I... became worried. I threw the door open and I saw... someone standing over you with a gun. I charged at him, and he shot at me. I was able to tackle him and get the gun away. I knocked him unconscious and then I..." Athrun's voice broke off. His hand clenched onto the blanket tightly as he looked down angrily.

Cagalli's brown eyes filled with worry as she watched Athrun. She bit her lip, forcing herself to stay quiet. She struggled to keep herself from just tackling and beating Athrun for acting so weird. The blonde princess waited for the story to continue, but Athrun seemed to have gotten lost in his own thoughts. Finally when she couldn't take it anymore, Cagalli jumped out of her bed and tumbled over.

"Ow..." she had landed flat on the floor as her impatience deflated out of her. Athrun took no notice that she lay on the floor. When Cagalli realized this she finally snapped. Getting up from the floor she stomped towards Athrun and grabbed him by the collar roughly, "What the heck is wrong with you?"

Athrun's eyes showed his surprise which soon drooped sadly, "I'm sorry."

Cagalli looked at him angrily straight into his eyes. Frustrated, she let go of his collar and took a deep breath. Not feeling any less angry she sat down heavily on the side of Athrun's bed. With her arms folded and her back to Athrun, she pouted, "Then what happened?"

"I don't know. I passed out right after I knocked out the other man. The next thing I knew, I was lying here in the hospital."

"Same as me then?" Cagalli waited for Athrun's answer once again. Having lost all patience already she turned around furiously to face Athrun. But what she saw broke her heart. Athrun was still clutching the blanket tightly trying desperately not to cry but to no avail. "H-hey... what're you crying for?"

Athrun turned at her angrily which soon turned into a look of depression. Cagalli stood there, but no answer came. No words of anger or comfort came to her mind as she sat there watching for the second time in her life, such a broken down Athrun.

* * *

For the next few days in the hospital, Cagalli completely avoided seeing Athrun by having herself moved to a private room. She kept swearing and muttering to herself about all that had happened and was kept in a rather horrible mood. Finally, she was released from the hospital. Kisaka guarded her with absolute determination. They reached Cagalli's house where she was taken to her office with several guards who stood outside of the door. Inside the office, Kira stood there waiting for her.

"Hey, Cagalli," he said with a little wave, trying to look as happy as possible. Cagalli only frowned and glared at Kisaka.

"Why is he here?" Cagalli asked Kisaka, but he merely smiled and left the room leaving Kira and Cagalli alone. The two stood alone in silence, but Kira felt like sinking into the floor as his twin's glare attacked him viciously.

"So how've you been the past few days? Still in a grumpy mood?" laughed Kira nervously as he tried to lighten the mood. This earned him nothing but an even more deadly glare.

"What do you want?" Cagalli asked, staring Kira down more evilly.

Quickly Kira rushed over to her and shoved a piece of paper to her face. "W-well... we all figured... uhh... we, meaning me, Ssigh, Milly and Lacus, we all just thought that you might want to have a more complete picture about what happened a few days ago."

Cagalli's face softened from a glare to mere confusion. Kira breathed a sigh of relief at this. Cagalli took the paper from Kira and began to read it:

_Dear Cagalli,_

_I'm sure that you want to know all about what happened that one night. So, we all decided to outline it for you in detail which will even satisfy you. _

_We were planning to set you back up with Athrun. So, I left him a message to tell him that we should hang out tomorrow. He heard this message and the message you left for him as well. He headed to your house to find you since you never answered when he called. When he reached your house, he couldn't get in so he decided to break in only to discover that someone had probably already done so. Upon entering, he heard a gun being shot so he rushed to your room. _

_It was around this time that Lacus, Ssigh, Milly and I finished changing the kidnapping plans, and arrived at your house. As I have already told you, I knocked out the armed man when he got out of his car. We threatened him to no effect, so we went to go check on you._

_At this time, Athrun had reached your room and had the fight with the man who was standing over you with the gun. He knocked the guy unconscious, and then Athrun blacked out because of the gunshot wound he got on his right shoulder._

At this Cagalli looked sharply at Kira, "He was shot? When?"

Flustered, Kira replied, "Well, when Athrun came bursting into the room, the first reaction of anybody holding a gun would be to shoot at the intruder wouldn't it?"

Cagalli paused for a minute as it finally dawned on her. She remembered Athrun mentioning being shot at, but she never thought he was actually hit. She just automatically assumed that the man had fired and missed.

She turned her attention back to the letter, making a mental note to kick herself later:

_Lacus, Ssigh, Milly and I had finally made it up to the balcony outside your room. We broke down the door and found you, Athrun, and the man with the gun unconscious. The last man was lying dead. We quickly called the ambulance which came at lighting speed to take you to the hospital._

_What happened in the hospital, you would know very well. But, we all knew that you would not be satisfied with this case left half in the dark. We began to investigate why you were being attacked and by who. From an interrogation, we discovered a total of four men were involved in this attack. _

_The man that was interrogated, Michael Merks, was the man that I had beaten up and threatened outside of your house that night. He was responsible for getting the four of them out of the scene to their hideout. However, due to his irresponsibility, he was drunk and late in getting to your house. I have had the honour of meeting this man as he was questioned, and I can tell that he is a sneaky, untruthful person who only does things to save himself. The instant he found out that he could get out of jail as long as he ratted out on his "comrades", he spoke as if there was no tomorrow. From the information, we learned the identities of the other three men. _

_Lance Carl, he was responsible for cutting the power in the area, but his current whereabouts are unknown. _

_Daniel Leung was the one who was found dead at the time we found you. He was most likely shot by the other man, Eric Trends. _

_The last man, Eric Trends is the man who was your bodyguard. Or rather, he stole the identity of your bodyguard, Ken Smith. The real Ken Smith was found dead under the floorboards of his apartment. Eric Trends is also the brains of this operation having devised it from the infiltration as your bodyguard to the escape and ransom amount that could buy ORB. About a night after he was jailed, he was found dead as he choked himself to death with a rope we do not know where he obtained. _

_So my dear sister, this is all the current information involving the attempted kidnapping event. _

_May luck come your way,_

_Kira_

_P.S. Attached are more detailed descriptions on the four men._

Cagalli flipped through the other pages as Kira stood by waiting for her to finish. Finally, she looked up to face her twin brother, "Thanks, Kira. But, how did you get all? This should've been classified information. The info from the interrogation you were allowed to know since you were present, but all the records on these four guys showing their past and suspected offences..."

"Cagalli," said Kira as he placed a hand gently on her shoulder, "you would think that if I could get to listen in on an interrogation session that I could also get my hands on this kind of information."

Laughing lightly for the first time in days, she replied, "You begged Kisaka didn't you?"

A/N – What else can I say but... another pointless chapter? That's just my opinion though since nothing really happened much, mostly a recap or outlining what happened more clearly. I'm just hoping this clears up any confusion about what the heck happened. So yes... I'm kinda getting the feeling that I'm dragging this out to long... hmm... anywayz, I know for sure that the next chapter (whenever I get it done, depends on how lazy I feel) is going to be that last one, how I know this is cause this was supposed to be the last one, but I chopped it in half!!! YAY! Actually I don't really know if that's a good thing or not, but meh.

So special thanks for reviewing to:

Cookie6Fukari   
AsuranXKagari-Forever   
black-thief   
DJ   
Risa-Chan   
animemistress419   
cherri-chan   
huntressvenus   
M.S Arashi Sumeragi   
Amy   
Kichi-chan   
BlackStriderDragon   
yvonne   
Doctor Kiba   
Kitti3g0Me0w   
Absolute-Darkness   
lilcagalli   
Rinelwin   
lightyearsaway   
LisSakura   
jbramx2   
Xelrina   
kagaribi   
kenshinlover2002   
jewel   
anime gurl

If I missed anybody... sowwie...and thank you too...

Anywayz... please read, review and enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED.

A/N – It's been a while since the last chapter… almost 2 months now… somewhere around there. Well… most of the month was spent thinking on how to end it properly. I kept have mental conflicts with myself. Lack of imagination (goes cries in a corner holding her imaginary Athrun and Cagalli plushies). Anywayz, I changed the plan for the last chapter. It was supposed to start off where the last chapter did but… not anymore.

Short Moments

**December 30 C.E. 73**

Cagalli had spent her day locked up in her office desperately doing all her paperwork. Recently, Kisaka had banned her from coffee completely. When she objected with the argument that she needed the caffeine to keep herself awake, he countered by buying a huge amount of tea leaves saying that it had more than enough caffeine in it to keep her awake and that it was healthier then coffee.

Cagalli felt her eyelids become unbearably heavy as she sipped at her steaming hot tea. Frowning, she gulped down the whole cup hoping the burning sensation as the tea went down her throat would help wake her up. Slamming the tea cup back down, she let out a yawn. Rubbing at her eyes, she began to mutter to herself, "Stupid Kisaka… be healthy my ass… No coffee. Tea is weak as hell. How am I supposed to stay awake to do all this stuff?"

She then began to pinch herself as hard as she could to test whether that method worked better or not. Unfortunately, it didn't. She poured the rest of the tea into her cup and gulped it down in one go. She was about to mutter her complaint about the no-coffee diet again, but her attention turned to the light, sharp knocks on the door. "Come in," she said.

The door opened to reveal Kisaka holding a new pitcher of tea. Walking into the room, he poured the steaming liquid into Cagalli's cup. Picking it up, Cagalli gulped it down again. The hot tea burned her throat as it made its way down. "I don't believe that it's good for you if you keep doing that," suggested Kisaka.

"Do you have any better ideas on how to keep me awake?" Cagalli made a grab for the pitcher of tea, which Kisaka quickly pulled away from her.

"Tea is made to be sipped and drunken slowly, not gulped down instantly," he replied. "With the amount of tea you drink a day, I'm surprised that it's not having any affect on you. You would think that it would be just as good as coffee."

Cagalli yawned again. "Nothing is as good as coffee. By the way, you just reminded me of something. For the past two years I never noticed but… why don't I have a washroom in this room? Drinking so much tea is making me go to the washroom almost every half an hour! Do you know how much time I waste by going to the washroom?"

Looking strangely at the blonde princess, Kisaka simply replied, "I will see to that matter. But for now, how are you feeling?"

Cagalli yawned again feeling incredibly tired. "What do you m-mean by…" Cagalli's eyes closed as her body completely shut down. There on her chair, she slept.

* * *

"Are you really sure that it was ok to drug her like that?"

"Of course it's ok! If we don't take action, those two will never get together again!"

"But still…"

"Don't worry, Milly. She doesn't know that we drugged her. She'll probably just think she fell asleep on her own."

"If you say so Kira…"

* * *

**December 31 C.E. 73**

Athrun stood in front of the full length mirror, examining himself. Adorned in a black suit, he thought of ways to escape his current predicament. From the corner of his eye, he could see Dearka, Yzak, and Kira all watching him closely making escape impossible. The three of them were forcing him to attend Cagalli's New Year's party that night. Through countless amounts of protests, he found himself being tied and dragged to Kira's place where he was ruthlessly told to get cleaned up, and to put on the suit. With a sigh, Athrun adjusted his tie a bit before finally turning around to the three boys. A visible frown was on his face as he asked, "What are guys planning?"

"Nothing," replied Kira.

"Then shouldn't you guys get ready as well?"

Kira looked meekly at Dearka's direction, who replied, "Don't be silly Athrun. We're already ready for the party."

Athrun looked sharply at the three boys, and then looked down at the clothing he wore. "Then why am I the only one wearing a suit?"

Yzak smirked evilly. Walking towards Athrun he said, "You ask too many questions. Be a good boy and just go to the party. It's time to go." Shoving Athrun ahead of him, he waited for Kira and Dearka to grab Athrun's arms. The two boys pulled the blue haired Coordinator to the car despite his feeble complaints.

* * *

"Just a few more ribbons."

"Are you really sure this is alright? When she finds out, she's going to kill us!"

"That's alright! Don't worry about it so much. Don't you agree, Haro?"

"Haro haro!"

"But I still think we shouldn't take such… drastic measures! Do you even know what we're implying for the two to do here?"

"Who do you think I am, Miriallia? Of course I do!"

* * *

"Well, in you go, Athrun." Yzak pushed the young Coordinator into the room. Kira and Dearka stood outside the door along with Yzak, grinning like maniacs. "Hope you enjoy yourself with your present. Don't stay up too long," Yzak said.

"What do y-" Athrun was cut off as Yzak slammed the door shut. He turned the door knob only to find that it was locked. Next, he tried to kick the door down but ended up hurting his own foot in the process. The door was apparently reinforced with something making it impossible to break down.

Athrun walked into the middle of the room as he took a good look around. What bothered him was that the room had nothing in it except a bed and a few large boxes.

He slowly made his way to the window and looked down below. Jumping out was impossible since he was up on the fourth floor. Frowning, he walked back to the center of the room. From the corner of his eye, one box caught his attention. It was the largest box, and it was shaking slightly as if something inside was moving. Athrun crawled towards the box and examined it closely. He began to peel off the tape slowly. When he finally opened the box, what he saw nearly gave him a heart attack. Inside the box was a rainbow of colours wrapped around a certain blonde princess by the name of Cagalli Yula Athha.

After a few seconds, Athrun snapped out of his shock and pulled Cagalli out of the box. Quickly, he undid the pieces of cloth which covered her eyes and bounded her arms and legs. Lastly, he pulled off the piece of tape that covered her mouth.

"Ow!" she said. "Couldn't you do that a bit more carefully?"

"S-sorry… it was just the shock of seeing you inside a box like that…" Athrun looked at Cagalli closely. He blushed slightly at the sight. Multiple colours of ribbons were wrapped around her body making her seem rather bright and happy. But she was anything but happy at the moment. The look on her face gave that fact away very plainly.

Cagalli watched Athrun as he continued to examine her. His eyes on her was starting to make her feel uncomfortable so she said, "Do you have to stare at me so much?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean too…" Athrun hung his head down so that Cagalli was no longer able to see his face.

A dead silence filled the air. The two sat about a few meters across from each other, each lost in their own thoughts. The blonde princess was soon irritated after a few minutes of silence that she decided to take all the ribbons off of herself. She began first with the ribbons that were tied around her legs, seeing as they were the easiest ones to take off.

* * *

"Well, those two have gotta hook up again. I absolutely guarantee that this plan of mine will work!"

"It better, or else I'm going to beat the crap out of you Dearka. When all this is over, maybe I can finally have some peace and quiet."

"Is that why you agreed to help? Because you wanted to have some 'peace and quiet'?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"Athrun's your friend! Of course there's a problem there!"

"Even if my 'friend' is having problems in love life, doesn't mean that my life needs to be completely destroyed as well. I don't mind helping a bit, but there is a limit to how much I'm willing to help. Next time you guys annoy me like that, I'll shoot you."

"Ouch, you're cold Yzak."

* * *

Athrun snuck a quick peek over at Cagalli. Seeing her fiddle and curse at the same ribbon for the past little while brought a sad smile to his face. Turning his head back up, he asked, "Would you like some help?"

Cagalli continued her struggle with the ribbon, apparently not even hearing what Athrun had just said. He smiled as he remembered a time when something similar had happened before.

**Athrun – Flashback**

_Kira had recently won a prize from a raffle, but in order for him to claim it, he had to solve a few puzzles. He had brought the puzzles over to Cagalli's mansion, begging Athrun and Cagalli for their help. He needed to solve the twenty-five puzzles by the next morning, or else he would not receive the mystery prize. _

_So, the three of them sat around the dining table trying to solve the puzzles. Both Athrun and Kira worked quietly on the puzzles, determined to solve them all. Cagalli, on the other hand, was cursing at the puzzle she had been working on. _

_The pile of twenty-five was split into three, Athrun and Kira with eight each, and Cagalli with nine. When Athrun and Kira both finished their own piles, they looked over at Cagalli to discover that she was still on the first one. The other eight puzzles lay neglected on the table. _

"_Cagalli, do you need any help?" Athrun asked. The blonde princess did not hear a single a word, and continued cursing at the puzzle angrily. Exchanging exasperated looks, Athrun and Kira took four puzzles each and began to work at it. _

_When they finished, Cagalli was still working on the puzzle. Athrun looked over worriedly at the time and then at Cagalli. Standing up, he plucked the puzzle from the blonde girl's hand and solved it easily. _

"_Why'd you do that for?" she screamed._

"_It's getting late Cagalli. You should go to bed, you need a good nights sleep," Athrun replied._

_She looked down at the table to see that the other twenty-four puzzles were already completed. "What happened to my pile? Did you guys do my pile?" Glaring angrily and Athrun and Kira, she continued, "Well?"_

"_Sorry, Cagalli. It's just that you were taking such a long time so…" Kira trailed off and became fascinated with the designs on the white ceiling._

"_But now I'll never have the satisfaction of doing it by myself!" she retorted._

_Turning to Athrun, Cagalli glared arrows at him, making him slouch down on his chair. "If you get the mystery prize, will you stop being so angry and just go to sleep?"_

_In the morning, Athrun and Kira were ordered by the ORB princess to clean the mansion spotless, everyday, for a month. The thing that angered the short tempered girl was the mystery prize: the satisfaction of solving the puzzles._

**End of Flashback**

"GET OFF YOU STUPID THING!" Cagalli cursed again at the ribbon and tried to rip it apart, but failed wonderfully. She then grabbed one side of the ribbon and tried to pull it off by force, and ended up tightening it painfully. "Owowowow…" Her eyes began to tear up from the pain.

"Cagalli?" Athrun rushed over to her side and began to pry at the ribbon, removing it after only a few seconds. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, uh… yeah." Cagalli looked up, only to see the pair of emerald eyes she knew so well, staring down at her filled with worry. Their faces were only centimetres apart, causing Cagalli to blush slightly.

"Do you want some help?" Athrun asked.

"Huh? Help with what?"

"The ribbons." Cagalli looked down at herself, and remembered that she was supposed to be untying the ribbons. She must've forgotten when Athrun rushed over to her when she was in pain. She felt Athrun begin to work on the ribbons that still covered her legs. Watching him, she saw that he untied the ribbons easily, and gently.

When Athrun had finished getting off all the ribbons on her legs, he began to work on the ribbons that wrapped around her body and arms. As he busied himself with the task on hand, Cagalli merely watched and counted all the ribbons that were being removed. None of them spoke a word during that time.

* * *

"How much longer till the countdown begins?"

"In about ten minutes or so."

"Alright, I can't wait. By then, those two will definitely be together. And then we can all live happily ever after."

"Hurry up and turn on the TV."

Dearka, Miriallia, Kira, Lacus, and Yzak all sat on the large, comfy couches, their attention were all focused on the TV which displayed people waiting for the start of the new year.

* * *

Athrun had finally made it to the final layer of ribbons that covered the ORB princess's body. The ribbons were now right against her body making it seem as if there was anything under it. Then a thought occurred to him. "Cagalli," he began, "are you wearing anything underneath these ribbons?"

Cagalli's eyes went wide with horror when she thought of the answer. She then quickly crawled as far as possible from Athrun, her face turning a violent shade of red. Seeing this, Athrun blushed slightly and promptly turned around. "Sorry," he said.

Cagalli felt a spark of annoyance go through her body. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Sorry. It's just that I didn't know…"

Cagalli got up angrily. "Well I didn't realize either! So then there isn't any reason for you to be apologizing, you idiot!"

Athrun turned back around to face the blonde princess, his eyes wide. Cagalli continued on yelling. "Why must you always apologize for things that you don't need to apologize for? Stop blaming yourself for every little thing that happens."

Turning around so that she now faced the wall, she plopped down heavily onto the ground. Athrun looked over at Cagalli for a bit, confused as to what he should do.

* * *

"Just five more minutes until the new year!" yelled Dearka.

Everybody sighed at Dearka's excitement. "But I wonder," started Miriallia, "how are those two doing? Will they really get back together again just by spending time together like that? How do we know that things won't get any worse? What if they end up hating each other somehow?"

Nobody answered. They all just simply looked at one another hoping that someone would provide an answer. Surprisingly, the one who broke the silence was Yzak. "I don't think that things could get any worse. Those two have been together for two years. Although they don't get to spend a lot of time with each other, I'm sure that the both of them cherish the times that they did.

"But let me tell you all that I agreed to this plan of locking them in a room together not because of Dearka's idiotic idea of them having make up sex, but because they just need to spend a little time together to talk things through. Those two simplistic idiots kept avoiding each other which just made things worse between them.

"Besides, even if those two don't hook up again, the worst that can happen is for the two of them to become friends who don't avoid each other all the time. So either way, it's a win-win situation."

Dearka, Miriallia, Lacus, and Kira all stared at Yzak in awe. Then Dearka asked, "Since when did you care about those two so much? And since when were you able to say such mature things like that?"

Yzak screamed back at him angrily, "You're just as idiotically simplistic as them!"

* * *

"Cagalli, can I apologize for one more thing?" Athrun looked hopefully over at her although he was only able to see her back.

"No, you're not allowed to apologize for anything."

Athrun sighed. "Please? Just one more thing. I… feel that I have to apologize for it."

Angrily, Cagalli punched the wall. "Fine, whatever. But no more apologizing after this. It's pissing me off."

Athrun crawled towards Cagalli and sat down beside her so that his back faced hers. "I'm really sorry that I wasn't able to protect you… that time. For the past month I've been trying to avoid you as best I could. I felt so disgusted with myself that I just couldn't face you so I tried to stay away from you as much as possible. I knew that I shouldn't have done that. I knew that I should've talked to you and apologized sooner but…"

"Idiot…" Cagalli muttered quietly to herself.

"I know," Athrun replied. Cagalli flushed embarrassingly as she realized that Athrun heard her. "Do you still hate me?"

"What?" Cagalli turned around, shocked to hear Athrun ask that question. "What do you mean by that, Athrun?"

Athrun turned around so that now he and Cagalli were face to face. "Do you hate me? I failed you that night. I wasn't able to protect you properly. And even before that, I always seemed to be causing you more trouble. We never really did spend much time together when we were supposedly dating."

"But that doesn't mean I hate you!" she yelled. Cagalli's temper was rising to a dangerous level. "And besides, on that night, you did protect me properly you dumb ass. If you didn't burst into the room at that time, I wouldn't be sitting here right now. And since when were you causing me trouble? I'm the one that's always causing you trouble!"

Feeling a bit surprised at Cagalli's sudden outburst, Athrun stood up and took a step away from her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get you so angry."

That was when Cagalli finally snapped. "YAAA!!!" She jumped and tackled Athrun to the ground.

* * *

"It's almost time for the countdown!" yelled Dearka. "Is everyone ready?"

"Yeah!" they all screamed.

"Alright then! Let's go!"

* * *

_10_

"C-Cagalli?" Athrun turned his head as far as he could so that he could face Cagalli but he only managed to turn enough so that he could see her blonde hair.

_9_

Cagalli slid off Athrun's body and lay down on the carpet next to him.

_8_

Worming her way up, Cagalli now faced Athrun who could only stare back.

_7_

"You're such an idiot," Cagalli whispered. Her eyes began to tear up as she desperately tried to hold it in. She punched him lightly on the arm.

_6_

Realizing that she was unable to hold back her tears, she let them come out.

_5_

Her tears slid down her cheek and wet the carpet under her.

_4_

On instinct, Athrun lifted his free arm towards Cagalli's face.

_3_

His hand gently wiped away her tears. "Please don't cry, Cagalli. Please."

_2_

"It's your fault, you idiot," Cagalli managed to choke out. Holding Athrun's face she pulled him closer towards her. His hand tangled in her hair as he pulled her closer as well

_1_

And they kiss.

_Happy New Year!!!

* * *

_

"Well then, should we let them out?" asked Kira.

The rest of the group nodded, so they then journeyed over to the room where the couple was trapped. They opened the door, and smiled at the sight. Athrun was sitting against the far wall with Cagalli snuggled right against his chest. The two of them held each other tightly, and closely.

"Well, I guess that is a happily ever after sort of ending," said Dearka. "Now I need my own happy end…" He placed his arm around Miriallia's shoulders and grinned at her.

Grabbing his arm off of herself and pinching him violently, she said, "It's not exactly happily ever after just yet. There's still the problem where those two don't spend enough time with each other."

"That's easy. All Athrun needs to do is quit his job and follow the princess around."

The group heard the phone begin to ring. "That must be for me," said Yzak, "my Mother said that she would call."

Dearka gave his silver haired friend a weird look. "Don't you feel embarrassed at all by having your Mom call you on New Years Day?"

Ignoring Dearka's comment, Yzak picked up the phone. "Hello? Oh, yes. Thank you for calling me Mother."

The group listened to the one sided conversation with interest. "A surprise? What kind of surprise?"

Dearka leaned forward hoping that it would be possible for him to hear the other side of the conversation as well.

"The woman in my unit? You mean Shiho Hahnenfu? Yes. I know. WHAT??? WE'RE ENGAGED???" Yzak screamed into the phone receiver.

The group jumped in surprise. Cagalli and Athrun mumbled in annoyance and held onto each other more tightly. After a few minutes of screaming, the conversation ended.

Yzak stomped out of the room, fuming. He kicked at the walls screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Shut the door, it's annoying hearing him scream so much," mumbled Cagalli. "By the way, I think Dearka came up with a good idea, Athrun."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You quit your job, and become my bodyguard. That way, you're going to stick to me like glue. You leave my side, I'll beat you into a pulp."

Athrun laughed lightly and ruffled the blonde girl's hair. "We'll see. It doesn't sound that bad to me."

Dearka, Miriallia, Kira, and Lacus all smiled at each other. Then they walked out of the room, and closed the door.

The End

A/N – I feel absolutely… I don't know… The ending felt rushed to me. Especially the countdown part. But oh well… Anyways, now that this is finished… I can get back to my other stories which I completely neglected… scolds herself

Oh well. I hope everybody has a happy new year. Don't suffer too much, enjoy yourselves!

And, I'd like to say thank you to those that reviewed

transmobilesuit  
LisSakura  
M.S Arashi Sumeragi  
animemistress419  
Sora the Rose  
kenshinlover2002  
Rinelwin  
Absolute-Darkness  
Mirror  
huntressvenus  
anime gurl  
Doctor Kiba and KS and TJ  
MakiOhguro,AyumiHamasakiFan  
black-thief  
cherri-chan  
Fantasia3

I apologize if I missed anyone. But thank you anyways and I hope that you all have read and enjoyed.


End file.
